dziedzictwofandomcom-20200215-history
Eragon Bromsson
Eragon Bromsson znany również jako Cieniobójca, Argetlam i Ognisty Miecz − Smoczy Jeździec wybrany przez smoczycę Saphirę. Rodzina Eragon jest synem jeźdźca Broma i ludzkiej kobiety Seleny. Dorastał w towarzystwie swego kuzyna Rorana wychowywany przez wuja Garrowa i jego żonę Marian w dolinie Palancar. Przez ten okres czasu nie wiedział nic o swym ojcu, a matkę znał jedynie z opowieści wujostwa. Przełom nastąpił dopiero podczas bitwy na Płonących Równinach, gdy jego przyrodni brat Murtagh w pradawnej mowie zdradził mu, iż jest synem Morzana. Nie wiedział on jednak wtedy o roli Broma. Eragon żył ze świadomością bycia synem zdrajcy, aż do czasu wyjawienia prawdy przez Oromisa i Glaedra. Wygląd Eragon jest młodzieńcem średniego wzrostu, ma brązowe oczy i włosy. Przed przemianą pod Drzewem Menoa miał bliznę na przegubie nabytą przy ostrzeniu kosy Garrowa oraz szeroką bliznę na plecach biegnącą od prawego ramienia do lewego biodra będącą pamiątką po walce z Durzą. Po przemianie aparycja jeźdźca zmieniła się całkowicie. Jego twarz stała się gładka i kanciasta jak elfia, uszy zmieniły kształt na idealnie spiczasty, a oczy stały się skośne. Blada, alabastrowa cera zyskała lekko magiczny połysk. To co pozostało niezmienione z ludzkich cech Eragona to grubsze brwi, szersza twarz i mocniejsza szczęka. Zyskał również wszelkie fizyczne przymioty określające elfa: ich szybkość, siłę, zwinność, gibkość oraz wyostrzone zmysły. W czasie podróży przez Imperium i po starciu z żołnierzami Eragon za pomocą magii utworzył na kostkach swych dłoni skórne nagniotki amortyzujące wstrząs przy uderzeniu pięścią o coś twardego. Charakter Eragon jest człowiekiem z bardzo rozbudowaną sferą moralności. Odstręcza go zabijanie bezbronnych istot. Po każdym zabójstwie dręczą go koszmary. Od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy wniknął w umysły zwierząt zdecydował nigdy więcej nie jeść mięsa. Jednakowoż podczas ucieczki z Helgrindu zmuszony był pożywić się jaszczurką. Zmienił wtedy swój pogląd i postanowił, że zachowa umiar w swym postępowaniu. Jest bardzo uparty w swych przekonaniach. Przez dłuższy czas uważał urgale jedynie za bezrozumne, żądne krwi potwory. Swe zdanie zmienił, gdy wniknął w umysły kilkorga z nich. Zrozumiał swój błąd, a nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z Nar Garzhvogiem, jednym z urgalskich dowódców. Swój upór i wolę walki ujawnił także w swych relacjach z Aryą. Nie zrażając się niepowodzeniami podejmował kolejne próby utrzymania z nią bliższych kontaktów. Jest on bardzo pojętny i ma dużo zapału do nauki. Brom w zaledwie kilka tygodni nauczył go zarówno czytać i pisać, jak i biegle walczyć mieczem. Swoje umiejętności literackie ujawnił gdy napisał poemat, a następnie go wygłosił podczas Agaetí Blödhren. Moce Eragon jest potężnym Jeźdźcem, zwłaszcza po swej przemianie pod Drzewem Menoa. Dzięki uzyskaniu elfiej siły może rzucać czary przekraczające jego ludzkie zdolności. Posiada także przydatny dar pozwalający mu określić ile dokładnie energii zużyje konkretne zaklęcie. Eragon miewa czasem prorocze sny takie jak ten, który zapowiada jego starcie z Murtaghiem. Śnił on również o Aryi zamkniętej w celi co przypominało postrzeganie. Młodzieniec posiada olbrzymią energię zmagazynowaną w Arenie, pierścieniu otrzymanym od Broma. Eragon magazynuje ją również w pasie Belotha Mądrego oraz w szafirze swego miecza. Na podorędziu ma także swą towarzyszkę, smoczycę Saphirę. Źródłem energii może być także Eldunari Glaedra, które jest w ich posiadaniu. Jest najlepszym szermierzem z pośród Vardenów i krasnoludów, a także większości elfów. Biegle strzela z łuku, co jest zasługą lat polowania w lesie. 'Historia' ''Eragon 'Dzieciństwo' Eragon został poczęty przez Selenę i Broma w zamku Morzana. Pod nieobecność zarówno Broma, jak i Morzana ścigających Hefringa Selena zdała sobie sprawę o swym stanie. Niezwłocznie wyruszyła do Carvahall, by tam urodzić swego syna. Przedostała się tam z pewnością dzięki świetnemu wyszkoleniu przez swego męża. Na miejscu powiła Eragona i oddała go pod opiekę swemu bratu i jego żonie. Po powrocie do majątku Morzana zmarła mimo prób podjętych przez zamkowych uzdrowicieli. Brom zaś udał się do Carvahall by tam z daleka go doglądać (postanowił nigdy się przed nim nie ujawnić, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo). Chłopak dorastał na farmie wujostwa wraz ze starszym od siebie Roranem. Garrow nie nauczył podopiecznych czytać, ale nie zaniedbał nauki rachowania. Przyszły jeździec od najmłodszych lat pomagał na farmie. Z tego okresu pochodziła również blizna na jego przegubie. W wieku trzynastu lat Eragon otrzymał od wuja zrobiony przez niego łuk. Od tego czasu młodzian podjął obowiązek wyżywienia rodziny. Polował najczęściej na sarny w łańcuchu Kośćca. 'Znalezienie jaja Saphiry' thumb|250px|right|Znalezienie jaja Podczas jednego z takich polowań Eragon natrafił na błękitny kamień będący w istocie przeteleportowanym przez Aryę jajem Saphiry. Postanowił zabrać je, licząc, iż jest wiele warte. Ponieważ łowy były nieudane chłopak musiał udać się do miejscowego rzeźnika Sloana w celu zakupu mięsa. Usiłował wymienić jajo za pożywienie, jednakże gdy Sloan dowiedział się o miejscu jego znalezienia odmówił. Za jedzenie zapłacił kowal Horst zaprzyjaźniony z chłopakiem. Takoż więc jajo pozostało w rękach Eragona. Kolejną próbą pozbycia się przez chłopaka kłopotliwego znaleziska była nieudana sprzedaż jaja Merlockowi - jednemu z przybyłych do Carvahall handlarzy. Kupiec nie umiał wycenić kamienia oraz ku ich zdziwieniu oznajmił że jest pusty w środku. 'Wyklucie się Saphiry' thumb|left|130px|Smoczyca Eragona, [[Saphira]] Eragon, będąc w przekonaniu, iż jest w posiadaniu jedynie magicznie wytworzonego kamienia zatrzymał go dla siebie. Tym większym szokiem dla niego było wyklucie się z niego jego przyszłej smoczycy. Zdarzyło się to w nocy, dzięki czemu o jej istnieniu nie dowiedział się nikt poza chłopakiem. Gdy minął szok, Eragon pogłaskał nowo wyklute smocze pisklę po boku, przypieczętowując swój los. Smoczyca, bowiem oznaczyła jego prawą dłoń gedwëy ignasią. Od tego momentu chłopak zyskał możliwość kontaktu mentalnego ze swym smokiem. Eragon zdecydował by trzymać istnienie smoka w tajemnicy. Postanowił także nadać mu imię. Zrobił to po konsultacji z Bromem (nie wyjawił mu prawdy o obecności smoczycy). Początkowo Eragon chciał nadać swej podopiecznej imię męskie, ponieważ był nieświadom jej płci. Po zrozumieniu swego błędu i aprobacie smoczycy nadał jej imię Saphira. Saphira dorastała początkowo w chatce na drzewie zbudowanej przez Eragona. Gdy nieco urosła, otrzymała nowe schronienie na ziemi. W wieku trzech tygodni Eragon puścił ją wolno, tym samym pozwalając jej samej polować. Utrzymanie jej istnienia w sekrecie stało się niemożliwe (odciski jej łap, zdarte płaty kory i sterty odchodów znaczyły okolicę farmy), toteż chłopak postanowił ujawnić prawdę rodzinie. 'Przybycie Ra'zaców' Plany chłopaka pokrzyżowało przybycie Ra'zaców poszukujących jaja. Dowiedzieli się oni od Sloana kto jest w jego posiadaniu. W nocy założyli obozowisko, które próbował śledzić Brom. Jednak Ra'zacowie zaskoczyli go i mimo że walkę z nimi wygrał, to został przez nich ogłuszony. Przez to nie zdążył ostrzec Eragona o grożącym mu niebezpieczeństwie. Ra'zacowie torturowali Garrowa i zostawili go półżywego w zniszczonym domu. W tym czasie jego siostrzeniec był w Kośćcu, gdzie zaniosła go Saphira. Przez podróżowanie bez siodła młody jeździec poważnie obtarł sobie nogi o łuski swojej towarzyszki. Gdy wrócił wyciągnął wuja z zawalonego domostwa i zaniósł go przy pomocy swej smoczycy do wioski. Tam opatrzyła ich obu Gertrude, wioskowa uzdrowicielka. Jako że była to zwykła kobieta nie rozpoznała przyczyny oparzeń Garrowa, którą była niebezpieczna odmiana oleju seithr, w wyniku czego nie mogła go uzdrowić. Garrow zmarł, a Eragon uciekł by uniknąć pytań i dokonać zemsty na oprawcach swego wuja. 'Pościg za Ra'zacami' thumb|200px|Brom daje miecz Eragonowi Po śmierci swego opiekuna Eragon zapragnął zemsty na jego oprawcach. Uciekł z domu Horsta na obrzeża wioski, gdzie miała do niego dołączyć Saphira. Tam wpadł na Broma, który wiedział już o smoczycy. Zaoferował on młodemu Jeźdźcowi pomoc. Dał mu do dyspozycji swoją wiedzę i siłę. Po początkowych oporach Eragon przystał na tę propozycję. Brom przekazał na jego ręce zdobytego na Morzanie Zar'roca. Do pościgu potrzebne były im rumaki, toteż zakupili je w Therinsfordzie i ruszyli dalej na południe. W podróży Brom zaczął uczyć chłopaka sztuki fechtunku i szermierki. W miasteczku Yazuac natrafili na ślady bytności armii urgalskiej. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Eragon nieświadomie użył magii. Za pomocą słowa ''brisingr i poprzez swój łuk zabił atakującego go urgala. Od tego czasu Brom zaczął nauczać młodzieńca zasad rządzących magią. Po minięciu wioski o nazwie Daret wędrowcy natrafili na ślady wierzchowców Ra'zacków, Lethrblak. Przez niemożność śledzenia ich lądem postanowili sprawdzić handlowe rejestry w Teirmie, by odkryć gdzie trafia zamawiany przez Ra'zaców olej Seithr. 'Przepowiednia Angeli' Po dotarciu na miejsce zatrzymali się w domu przyjaciela Broma Jeoda. Saphira zaś ukrywała się za miastem. Podczas pobytu w Teirmie Eragon nauczył się sztuki pisania. Odwiedził również kram zielarki o imieniu Angela. Spotkał on w nim kotołaka Solembuma, który dał mu dwie rady. Sama właścicielka zaś przepowiedziała chłopakowi przyszłość, odczytując ją z rzuconych kostek z łapy smoka. Treść owych przepowiedni brzmiała tak: thumb|200px|[[Teirm, portowe miasto, w którym zatrzymał się Eragon]] thumb|200px| [[Angela, tuż przed odczytaniem przyszłości Eragona]] 'Dras-Leona' Dzięki pomocy Jeoda Bromowi i Eragonowi udało się włamać do rejestrów i w drodze eliminacji wytypowali na kryjówkę Ra'zaców Dras-Leonę. Już w drodze do niej zostali napadnięci przez bandę urgali. Eragon w sposób lekkomyślny pozbył się napastników odrzucając ich na kilkanaście metrów magią. Gdy sam był nieprzytomny Brom na Saphirze szukał uciekinierów, by nie mogli donieść o pogromie. Z tego czasu pochodzi ofiarowane przez niego Saphirze dla Eragona wspomnienie, w którym przemawia jako jego ojciec. Po dotarciu do Dras-Leony zlokalizowali jako siedlisko Ra'zaców Helgrind jednak zostali wykryci i zmuszeni do ucieczki z miasta. Za miastem zostali zaatakowani przez potwory i pojmani. Z pomocą przyszedł im nieznajomy (Murtagh) ostrzeliwując Ra'zacków z łuku. Niestety oprawcy zdążyli ranić śmiertelnie Broma. Mimo powierzchownego uleczenia rany i pomocy Murtagha Brom zmarł. Przed śmiercią zdążył pobłogosławić młodego Jeźdźca i przekazać mu kilka wskazówek na przyszłość. Eragon pochował mentora w grobowcu z piaskowca, który Saphira przemieniła w czysty diament. 'Podróż do Vardenów' thumb|250px|right|Cytadela w [[Gil'eadzie, gdzie był przetrzymywany Eragon]] Po śmierci swego przewodnika Eragon postanowił z Saphirą udać się do Vardenów. Ta ostatnia otrzymała od Broma adres człowieka o imieniu Dormnad mieszkającego w Gil'eadzie, który mógłby ich tam doprowadzić. Murtagh postanowił im towarzyszyć w drodze do miasta. W podróży trwającej miesiąc minęły szesnaste urodziny Eragona. Zaprzyjaźnił się on ze swym kompanem. Razem długimigodzinami trenowali walkę na miecze. Po dotarciu do swego celu wpadli w zasadzkę i Eragon został uwięziony. W cytadeli został odurzony narkotykiem, który pozbawił go możności użycia magii. Udało mu się go przezwyciężyć odmawiając sobie jedzenia i picia. W trakcie uwięzienia był przesłuchiwany przez Cienia Durzę. Po odzyskaniu sprawności magicznej Eragon wydostał się z celi i nawiązał kontakt z Saphirą. W tym samym czasie chłopaka napadali strażnicy, których z pomocą nowo przybyłego i zamaskowanego Murtagha pokonał. Uwolnili razem elfkę Aryę. Podczas oczekiwania na przylot Saphiry doszło do pojedynku Eragona z Durzą. Młody Jeździec niechybnie by przegrał jednak Murtagh zdołał strzelić z łuku między oczy wroga. Następnie Saphira zniszczyła strop i uciekinierzy oddalili się na jej grzbiecie z daleka od miasta. Zdecydowali się uciekać przez pustynię Hadaracką. Po jej przebyciu pozbyli się pościgu. Dzięki instrukcjom Aryi dotarli do kryjówki Vardenów umiejscowionej w Farthen Dûrze. Po zabiciu ścigających ich urgali i zbadaniu ich umysłów (Murtagh odmówił badania) udzielili im schronienia. W Tronjheimie Eragon i jego smoczyca zostali zakwaterowani w Smoczej Twierdzy umiejscowionej na szczycie Miasta-Góry. Murtagh zaś trafił do więzienia. W czasie pobytu w Tronjheimie Eragon i Saphira udali się na audiencję u króla krasnoludów Hrothgara. Byli także testowani na placu pojedynkowym przez Bliźniaków. Arya natomiast sprawdziła umiejętności Eragona w walce na miecze. 'Bitwa o Farthen Dûr' thumb|left|250px|[[Eragon i Saphira podczas bitwy]] Odpoczynek wędrowców nie trwał długo. Do przywócy Vardenów Ajihada doszła bowiem wiadomość o armii urgali maszerującej na Tronjheim tunelami pod górami Beorskimi z miasta krasnoludów Orthiad. Postanowiono nie dopuścić do starć w mieście toteż Eragon i Arya zasypywali tunele prowadzące do niego. Przed bitwą Saphira otrzymała od Hrothgara prawdziwą smoczą zbroję. Eragon zaś dostał kolczugę i tarczę z wizerunkiem dębu oraz hełm. W trakcie bitwy walczył na Saphirze. Podczas starcia z kullem był bliski śmierci, jednak uratowała go pomoc Angeli. Dzięki ich pomocy Vardeni odpierali zaciekłe ataki urgali. Po długich zmaganiach Eragon otrzymał od jednego z Bliźniaków informację o próbach przebicia się przez urgale do Tronjheimu. Chłopak wziął ze sobą Aryę i polecieli do Smoczej Twierdzy, gdzie miał ich oczekiwać nadawca wiadomości. Podczas startu jeden z urgali wgniótł mocno zbroję Saphiry i Eragon musiał sam udać się na dół Tronjheimu, podczas gdy Arya próbowała zdjąć ze smoczycy uszkodzoną zbroję. Młodzieniec wykorzystał do szybkiego przemieszczenia się rynnę Vol Turin. Na dole doszło do pojedynku pomiędzy nim a Durzą. Po długich zmaganiach Eragonowi udało się przebić zapory myślowe Cienia, jednak nie potrafił zapanować nad falą płynących z niego wspomnień. Został cięty mieczem przez przeciwnika od prawego ramienia do lewego biodra. Wtedy Arya roztrszaskala magią Isidar Mithrim, by odwrócić uwagę Cienia i opadła na dół na grzbiecie Saphiry. Wykorzystując krótką chwilę dezorientacji przeciwnika Eragon pchnął go Zar'rockiem w serce. Po bitwie jego rany uleczyła Angela. ''Najstarszy 'Wyprawa do Ellesméry' 250px|thumb|right|Ellesméra Eragon krótko po zagojeniu rany na plecach był bezsilnym świadkiem śmierci Ajihada i porwania Murtagha. Vardeni musieli wybrać nowego przywódcę i Rada Starszych usiłował przekonać Eragona do obrania na przywódczynię Nasuadę jako ich marionetkę. Chłopak zrozumiał ich zamiary i złożył swój hołd Jeźdźca nie Vardenom, ale dziewczynie. Po tych wydarzeniach wraz z Aryą i przedstawicielem Hrothgara Orikiem udał się do Ellesméry, by tam rozpocząć swe szkolenie Jeźdźca. Przed odjazdem Eragon otrzymał od Hrothgara propozycję zostania członkiem klanu Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Propozycję przyjął, stając się pełnoprawnym członkiem rasy krasnoludzkiej. Po drodze zatrzymali się w Tarnagu. W tym mieście Eragon został ugoszczony przez krasnoluda Ûndina. Zwiedził także świątynię Celbedeil i poznał jej głównego kapłana Gannela. Niestety podczas wizyty zdarzył się incydent nieprzyjemny, mianowicie klan Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin ogłosił chłopaka swym wrogiem krwi. Młodzieniec, Saphira, Arya i Orik musieli szybko opuścić miasto. Undin użyczył im na dalszą drogę, która miała się odbywać na tratwach po rzece Az Ragni, swych najlepszych wojowników. Ich imiona to Ama, Trigha, Hedin, Ekksvar, Shrrgnien, Dûthmér, i Thorv. Podczas spływu Eragona nękały częste bóle pleców. Nie pomagały na nie żadne zaklęcia. W drodze zatrzymali się w przyczółku do handlu z elfami Hedarth. Tam pozbyli się tratew i przesiedli się na osły i konie. Na ich grzbietach dotarli do Ceris, elfickiej placówki położonej przy granicy Du Weldenvarden. Tam strażnicy zawrócili do domów. Podróż przez puszczę przebiegała bez większych incydentów, poza nieudaną próbą postrzegania Eragona przez Murtagha. Podczas mijania Sílthrimu podróżnicy byli świadkami inwokacji Dagshelgr. Po przybyciu na miejsce Eragon poznał królową Islanzadi i dowiedział się o tym, iż Arya jest jej córką, a co za tym idzie księżniczką i następczynią tronu. 'Szkolenie' thumb|left|216px|Szkolenie [[Saphira|Saphiry przez Glaedra]]Następnego dnia Eragon i Saphira poznali swych nauczycieli, Oromisa i Glaedra. Pierwsze spotkanie odpowiedziało chłopakowi na wiele pytań, które sobie zadawał. Oromis wyjaśnił mu jakie relacje łączyły Broma z Morzanem. Opowiedział mu także o swoim pochodzeniu. Po tym wstępie sprawdził fizyczne zdolności Eragona i Saphiry obejmujące gibkość, siłę i zręczność. Początkowo nauka szła chłopakowi opornie. Okazało się, że Brom zaniedbał edukację młodzieńca pod kątem gramatyki pradawnej mowy. Wyszła wtedy na jaw straszna prawda o błędnym błogosławieństwie udzielonym przez Eragona Elvie w czasie jego pobytu Tronjheimie. Również medytacje odbywane przez Eragona na polanie w Du Weldenvarden nie przynosiły natychmiastowych wyników. Do tego doszły problemy Eragona z Aryą. Chłopak zakochał się w starszej od siebie o prawie sto lat elfce bez pamięci, ona zaś nie traktowała go poważnie i podchodziła do jego zachowania z rezerwą. Ponadto chłopaka nękały mocne ataki bólu pleców. Jego nowy partner do szermierki Vanir podchodził zaś do niego z otwartą pogardą. Mimo tych przeciwności Eragon pochłonął ogrom wiedzy. Przeczytał wiele zwojów traktujących o różnych zagadnieniach (między innymi o urgalach), pieśni i poematów. Jego zasób słownictwa pradawnej mowy powiększył się, ćwiczył się także w piśmie elfów Liduen Kvaedhí. Dzięki zabiegom nauczycieli On Saphira stali się nieomal jednością, stając się bliscy sobie jak nigdy dotąd. Eragon nauczył się stawiania magicznych barier dookoła siebie, zabijania jednym słowem, pobierania energii od wszystkich otaczających istot żywych i wzmocnił swą ochronę mentalną. 'Święto Przysięgi Krwi i przemiana' Na Święto Przysięgi Krwi Eragon napisał poemat. W sposób alegoryczny opisał w nim swe przeżycia od wyklucia Saphiry. Stał się jedyną osobą zdolną go wyrecytować, ponieważ wierzył w to co czytał (utwór spisany był w pradawnej mowie). Podczas ceremonii Smoki odmieniły jego budowę fizyczną. Ten dar sprawił, że ciało chłopaka stało się ciałem elfa. Uleczyły także wszelkie jego rany i pozbawiły bólu pleców. Po przemianie Eragon pod wpływem czaru nocy oświadczył się Aryi i zalecał do niej. Ta jeszcze raz przytoczyła argumenty, które nie pozwalały im być razem. Następnego dnia udała się do Surdy. Po jej wyjeździe Eragon był załamany. Dzięki pomocy Saphiry nie popadł jednak w rozpacz. Wreszcie, dzięki nowym zdolnościom, po raz pierwszy udało mu się pokonać Vanira. 'Powrót do Vardenów' Jakiś czas później Eragon postanowił postrzec różne miejsca w Alagaësii. Odkrył, że Carvahall zostało zniszczone, a Vardeni zbroją się do bitwy z olbrzymią armią Imperium. Postanowił tego samego dnia opuścić Ellesmérę i udać się do Vardenów. Przed odjazdem otrzymał dary: od królowej Islanzadi łuk i kołczan ze strzałami o łabędzich lotkach, a od Oromisa pas Belotha Mądrego, swój poemat spisany i ozdobiony przez elfa oraz wzmocniony Faelnirv. 'Bitwa na Płonących Równinach thumb|left|[[Cierń, smok Murtagha]]Eragon, Saphira i Orik polecieli z du Weldenvarden prosto do Aberonu. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się od seneszala króla Orrina Dahwara, że Vardeni i surdańczycy pomaszerowali do Melian i teraz stoją obozem na Płonących Równinach. Bez chwili zwłoki Jeździec, jego smoczyca i Orik polecieli we wskazaną lokację. Na miejscu zostali przypadkowo zaatakowani przez grupę vardeńskich łuczników. Nikomu nic się nie stało a Eragon darował karę winowajcom, co przysporzyło mu dużej popularności wśród sprzymierzonych. Przed bitwą Nasuada oznajmiła chłopakowi, iż dostrzeżono oddział urgali zmierzających ku obozowi w pokojowych zamiarach. Mimo sprzeciwu Jeźdźca postanowiła przyjąć i wysłuchać ich przedstawiciela nar Garzhvoga. Przystała także na jego propozycję o przyłączeniu się urgali do sprzymierzonych. Przed bitwą do ochrony Eragona wyznaczyła także kilkoro urgali. Po zbadaniu ich umysłów Jeździec przystał na tę propozycję. Zgodził się także na dołączenie do swej eskorty kilku krasnoludzkich wojowników. Przed bitwą poczynił także ustalenia z Du Vrangr Gata i jej przywódczynią Trianną. Taktyka zakładała, że magowie będą szukali umysłami wrogich magów, a następnie łączyli się z Eragonem i wspólnie niszczyli wroga. Podczas bitwy Eragon spełniał te założenia, a następnie rozmontował zadające duże straty wśród Vardenów machiny oblężnicze. Walczył z ziemi a Saphira mu towarzyszyła. Po długich zmaganiach przybyły z odsieczą krasnoludy pod dowództwem Hrothgara. Szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się do wojsk sprzymierzonych. Jednak chwilę potem pokazał się inny Jeździec walczący po stronie Imperium. Zabił on za pomocą magii króla Hrothgara i stoczył pojedynek z Eragonem. Podczas walki Eragon poznał jego tożsamość, był to Murtagh. Był on silniejszy niż powinien być w istocie. Posiadał on bowiem kilka Eldunari przekazanych mu przez Galabtorixa. Pokonał on Eragona i odebrał mu Zar'rocka. Rzekł mu również iż są braćmi, a ich ojcem jest Morzan (Murtagh mylił się). Następnie pod wpływem swego smoka Ciernia puścił wolno przeciwników i odleciał. Po bitwie Eragon udał się do dowództwa Vardenów i zdradził Nasuadzie oraz Roranowi (który przybył na pole bitwy na '' Smoczym Skrzydle'' wraz z wieśniakami z Carvahall) to czego się dowiedział. Następnie obiecal kuzynowi, że razem pomszczą Garrowa i uwolnią Katrinę. Brisingr '''Szturm na Helgrind 250px|right|thumb|Miejsce rozprawy z [[Ra'zackami, Helgrind]] Zgodnie z przyrzeczeniem danym Roranowi i zgodą Nasuady Eragon wraz ze swym kuzynem i Saphirą polecieli na górę Helgrind. Na miejscu Saphira pokonała obie Lethrblaki a Roran jednego z Ra'zacków. Drugi umknął w głąb góry. Drużynie udało się uwolnić Katrinę. Jeździec odkrył zaś dodatkowo obecność w Helgrindzie ojca dziewczyny Sloana. Postanowił nie mówić o tym kuzynowi i załatwić sprawę sam. Postanowił zostać w gnieździe Ra'zacków, mimo sprzeciwu swojej smoczycy. Następnie uśpił rzeźnika z Carvahall i uciekł razem z nim przez Szare Wrzosowisko w stronę Vardenów. Podczas odpoczynku przypadkowo odkrył prawdziwe imię Sloana i wykorzystał je by zmusić go do podążania na północ do Ellesmery. Miała to być kara za zabójstwo Byrda i wiązała się dodatkowo z niemożnością widzenia Katriny do końca życia. W dalszej pieszej wędrówce Eragon natknął się na ruiny starożytnej elfiej budowli ( Edur Ithrindy). Zamieszkiwał ją tajemniczy mag o imieniu Tenga. Potem spotkał się z poszukującą go Aryą w Eastcroft i razem podążyli do Vardenów. Po drodze spacyfikowali odział żołnierzy Galbatorixa. Tamtej nocy Jeździec i jego towarzyszka podróży zbliżyli się bardzo do siebie stając się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Spotkali się też z Duchami, które zamieniły lilię w złoto. 'Powtórny pojedynek z Murtaghiem' Po powrocie Eragon został przywitany przez lud vardeński jak bohater. Roran zaś poprosił go by udzielił ślubu jemu i Katrinie, możliwie jak najszybciej, ponieważ ta ostatnia spodziewała się dziecka. Eragon podczas wolnego od obowiązków dnia wynagrodził parę osób, które oddały mu kiedyś przysługi, mimowolnie czy otwarcie. Przekazał więc złote kule Jeodowi i jego żonie Helen oraz Gedricowi, garbarzowi z Carvahall, któremu ukradł kiedyś wole skóry na siodło dla Saphiry. Zakupił także miecz, a właściwie bułat od zbrojmistrza Vardenów Fredrica. Podczas przygotowań do ślubu obóz Vardenów zaatakował oddział ludzi bez bólu. W tym samym czasie na powtórny pojedynek wyzwał Eragona Murtagh na Cierniu. Tym razem Eragon dysponował siłą dwunastki przybyłych z du Weldenvarden magów w tym Blödhgarma i Aryi. To pomogło mu zwyciężyć agresorów. Nie zdołali jednak z Saphirą ich pojmać. Po walce mimo zmęczenia Eragon udzielił ślubu kuzynowi i odbyło się huczne wesele. Jeździec przekazał także parze młodych złote pierścienie, które miały pozwolić odnaleźć się im gdziekolwiek by nie byli. 'Wybór króla krasnoludów' Po starciu Nasuada wydelegowała Eragona, by czuwał nad przebiegiem elekcji króla krasnoludów w Tronjheimie i zapewnił poparcie Orikowi. Musieli też rozdzielić Jeźdźca z jego smoczycą. Do twierdzy Bregan Eragonowi towarzyszył urgal nar Garzhvog. Podczas podróży zaprzyjaźnili się. W Bregan Eragon poznał małżonkę Orika Hvedrę. Następnie Eragon był bezsilnym świadkiem długich obrad i kłótni klanów. Wybór króla przyśpieszył zamach na Jeźdźca zlecony przez Vermunda (szefa klanu Durgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhuin). Eragonowi udało się ujść z życiem, ale jeden z jego strażników Kvistor poległ w jego obronie. Na najbliższym posiedzeniu rady klanów Vermund został skazany na banicję, a rada zdecydowała o gotowości do elekcji. Nowym królem został Orik przewagą jednego głosu. Na koronację przybyła Saphira. Podczas jej trwania ludowi krasnoludów objawił się (?) bóg Helzvog. 'Powrót do Ellesméry' Po koronacji po otrzymaniu niechętnej zgody od Nasuady Eragon i Saphira wyruszyli do Ellesmery by dokończyć szkolenie. Musieli się zmagać z silnym wiatrem północnym, co wyczerpało Saphirę. Po doleceniu na skały Tel'naeír Oromis i Glaedr wyjaśnili im kilka niezmiernie ważnych rzeczy. Mianowicie Eragon dowiedział się prawdy o swoim ojcu i o jego relacjach z matką. Para poznała również prawdę o źródle mocy Galbatorixa (Eldunari). Glaedr ponadto oddał im na przechowanie swe Serce Serc, by mogli pozostawać ze sobą w ścisłym kontakcie i w razie walki z Galbatorixem. Oromis obiecał również, że nauczy chłopka dowolnej dziedziny magii. Po namyśle Eragon wybrał przyzywanie duchów. Jednak pod wpływem ostrzeżeń Oromisa wybrał inną umiejętność mianowicie teleportację obiektów. 'Wykucie nowego miecza' thumb|111pxCzas spędzony w Mieście Sosen Eragon poświęcił na poszukiwaniach miecza tudzież innej broni wspomnianej przez Solembuma. Wraz z Saphirą udał się pod drzewo Menoa, by to jego zapytać się o wspomniany przez kotołaka oręż. Drzewo jednak nie zauważyło ich obecności i nie dało żadnej informacji. Jeździec udał się następnie do elfickiego lorda imieniem Fiolr, który miał w przechowaniu miecz wykuty przez Rhunön imieniem Támerlein. Elf zgodził się go wypożyczyć młodzieńcowi, jednak klinga nie pasowała do stylu walki Eragona. Musiał on udać się do Rhunön, by prosić ją o wykucie dla niego nowego miecza. Elfkę wiązała jednak przysięga złożona w pradawnej mowie. Ponadto do wykucia potrzebna jej był metal zwany jasnostalą, powstały w wyniku uderzenia w du Weldenvarden spadającej gwiazdy tysiące lat wcześniej. Eragon i Saphira zdali sobie sprawę, że ruda owa musi znajdować się pod korzeniami drzewa Menoa. Udali się pod nie, gdzie po długich prośbach udało im się nakłonić drzewo do do oddania metalu. W zamian drzewo wzięło coś od Jeźdźca. Ze swą zdobyczą udali się do Rhunön, która zgodziła się wykuć miecz, ale rękami Eragona. To umożliwiło ominięcie warunków przysięgi. Wykuty miecz Eragon nazwał '' Brisingrem. Z nieznanych przyczyn ilokroć Jeździec wymawiał jego imię, klinga stawała w ogniu. Możliwe, iż młodzian niechcący odkrył jego prawdziwe imię. Oromis orzekł, iż ''Brisingr jest najlepszym dziełem Rhunön. 'Bitwa o Feinster' Po zdobyciu klingi Eragon i Saphira postanowili udać się bezzwłocznie do Vardenów, którzy byli w trakcie wyczerpującego i trudnego oblężenia miasta Feinster. Ku ich zaskoczeniu Oromis i Glaedr postanowili im towarzyszyć. Nie jednak przez całą drogę, ale do granicy du Weldenvarden, gdzie nauczyciele pofrunęli na Gil'ead, a Eragon z Saphirą na południe. Po dotarciu na miejsce para uratowała od niechybnej śmierci walczących na murach Aryę i Blodgharma. Postanowili oni bowiem przedostać się tam po kryjomu i otworzyć bramy. Eragon postanowił pomóc im w tym przedsięwzięciu. Razem pokonali pilnujących wrota żołnierzy i otwarli rygle nacierającym Vardenom i Surdańczykom. Następnie Jeździec ze swą smoczycą niszczyli grupki żołnierzy broniących się w strategicznych punktach miasta. Dostali jednak nowe zadanie, mianowicie wedrzeć się do cytadeli i pojmać kierującą obroną Lady Loranę. Eragon wziął ze sobą Aryę i razem polecieli na szczyt najeżonej wieżyczkami fortecy. Tam przedarli się do sali, gdzie znaleźli Loranę. Prócz niej w sali owej znajdowała się trójka magów Galbatorixa, którzy starali się przywołać Cienia. Mimo wysiłków przybyłych rzecz owa im się udała. W międzyczasie umysł Eragona został pochłonięty przez odczucia walczącego z Cierniem Glaedra i chłopak stracił na chwilę kontakt z rzeczywistością. Przed ocknięciem zdążył dowiedzieć się o tragicznej śmierci swych nauczycieli. Po swym ocknienie zoorientował się o obecności w sali potężnego cienia imieniem Varaug, który unosił za gardło Aryę. Chłopka natarł na niego myślami by, złamać obronę mentalną przeciwnika. Zadanie to było niesłychanie trudne, ponieważ umysł Varauga stanowiła olbrzymia ilość duchów. Jedanak zdołał przytrzymać na chwilę wroga, co pozwoliło Aryi przebić go sztychem w serce. Po zakończonej walce Eragon powiedział elfce o śmierci Oromisa i Glaedra oraz o sekrecie Eldunari. Owymi informacjami podzielił się także z Nasuadą. ''Dziedzictwo 1 'Zdobycie Belatony' Eragon, będący na czele Vardenów wraz z Saphirą i Nasuadą, zaatakował miasto Belatonę. Miało to być jedno z miast, jakie mieli zdobyć Vardeni, co pomogłoby im w walce z Imperium. Walczył z wieloma strażnikami. Podczas ataku na zamek została ranna jego smoczyca, Saphira, której nie mógł pomóc ze względu na konieczność oszczędzania energii do walki. Została zaatakowana przez jeźdźca konnego, atakującego za pomocą lancy Dauthdaert o imieniu Niernen. Ponieważ nie wiedział nic o tego rodzaju broni, Arya i Blödhgarm wyjaśnili mu jego historię i zastosowanie. Później Eragon wraz z Aryą wdarł się do zamku lorda Bradburna, którego Eragon zmusił do poddania się. Po odmowie Arya, przyłożywszy dłoń do jego policzka, wymówiła zaklęcie, mające go uśpić. Tak też się stało. Niedługo potem do zamku przybył kotołak o imieniu Grimrr Półłapy, stojący na czele swojej armii. Złożył chęć służenia Vardenom. Po ustaleniu warunków Nasuada i Eragon naradzili się, czy powinni przyjąć w swe szeregi kotołaki, lecz w końcu, zgodzili się. 'Nadzieja Po walce Eragon wraz z Saphirą wrócili do obozu Vardenów, gdzie chłopak spożył posiłek. Następnie raz jeszcze obejrzał wspomnienie Broma i wysłuchał jego wskazówek dotyczących pokonania Galbatorixa. Później, wraz z Saphirą, podjął próbę połączenia się z Glaedrem, zamkniętym w swoim sercu serc, pogrążonym w rozpaczy. Próba nawiązania kontaktu ze smokiem nie powiodła się. Eragon przywykł wieczorami ćwiczyć pisanie i czytanie zarówno ludzkich, jak i elfickich run, a także medytować, oczyszczając swój umysł ze wszelkich myśli. Wkrótce Baldor i Albriech przybyli do Eragona, oznajmiając, że Elain zaczęła rodzić. Przejął się, jako że Elain znajdowała się w trudnej sytuacji zdrowotnej i ciąża mogła poważnie jej zaszkodzić. Poprosił więc Aryę, aby towarzyszyła kobietom z Carvahall przy porodzie, używając magii. Sam czekał przed namiotem, od czasu do czasu krzywiąc się na dźwięk krzyków Elain. Kiedy poród dobiegł końca, okazało się, że dziecko urodziło się z kocią wargą. Eragon obiecał uleczyć dziewczynkę. Całą noc spędził nad dzieckiem, układając zdania w pradawnej mowie, wypowiadając zaklęcia i lecząc małą dziewczynkę. Udało mu się to - Horst i Elain byli mu niezmiernie wdzięczni i nazwali swoje dziecko Nadzieją. '''Atak na Dras-Leonę Nasuada wysłała Rorana na misję zdobycia miasta Aroughs, mianując go chwilowo kapitanem. Kuzyn Eragona chciał, aby Jeździec dał mu nowy komplet zaklęć ochronnych, jednak Nasuada powstrzymała go ze względu na zbliżający się atak na Dras-Leonę. Kiedy armia Vardenów była już gotowa, wraz z Eragonem i Saphirą na czele wyruszyli pod mury Dras-Leony. Jednak próba ataku zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, gdyż zatrzymał ich Murtagh wraz z Cierniem. Od tamtej pory Vardeni przebywali w seoim obozie rozbitym w pobliżu miasta, żeby przy okazji móc zaatakować Dras-Leonę. W międzyczasie krasnoludzka armia połączyła się z buntownikami. Niedługo później Jeod Laskonogi, uczony z Carvahall i przyjaciel Broma i Eragona, oznajmił chłopakowi, że udało mu się znaleźć podziemny tunel wiodący do Dras-Leony. Eragon wraz z Aryą, Angelą i elfem Wyrdenem udali się w nocy w to miejsce, aby prześlizgnąć się do miasta. Pod ziemią zostali zaatakowani przez kapłanów Helgrindu. Podczas walki zginął elf, a Eragon zgubił Pas Belotha Mądrego. W tunelach Eragon i Arya dowiedzieli sie o prawdziwym przedmiocie czci kapłanów - nie był to, jak to sie powszechnie mówiło Helgrind, lecz Ra'zacowie. Po przedostaniu się do katerdy zabili Najwyższego Kapłana Helgrindu i kilku członków sekty. Gdy grupa wydostała się do miasta Vardeni rozpoczęli atak. Podczas bitwy saphira zburzyła katedrę, a Eragon energią z Arena wysadział bramy, a Dras-Leona została zdobyta. W noc po ataku niespodziewanie Mutragh, Cierń i żołnieże Imperium zaatakowali obóz Vardenów i uprowadzili Nasuadę, a Eragon został wodzem Vardenów. Podczas oblężenia Roran zdobył Aroughs, używając podstępu - taranem z barek i łupka rozbili bramę wodną miasta. Podczas walki zginął Carn i lord miasta - Halstead. Zdołowany po porwaniu Nasuady Eragon stwierdził, że nadeszła chwila, aby poszukać Skały Kuthian i Krypty Dusz. Przy pomocy Solembuma odkrył, że znajdują się one na Vroengardzie i ku niezadowoleniu Vardenów waruszył tam wraz z Saphirą i Gleadrem. ''Dziedzictwo 2 'Podróż na Vroengard' Po kilkudniowym locie Eragon i Saphira dotarli na wyspę. Okazało się, że aby otworzyć Kryptę muszą wypowiedzieć swoje prawdziwe imiona, kóre Jeździec i smoczyca nie znali. Dopiero do długich rozmyślaniach poznali je i otworzyli skrytkę.Znaleźli tam ponad sto Eldunarí i ponad dwieście smoczych jaj. Serca Serc - na czele z Umarothem - zobowiązały się pomóc Eragonowi w walce z Galbatorixem. Przyznały sie też do tego, że pomagały Bromowi w walce z Zaprzysiężonymi, przysłały do niego jajo Saphiry oraz są odpowiedzialne za jego przemianę podczas Agaetí Blödhren. Nadal jednak było ich mniej niż serc zniewolonych przez króla. 'Oblężenie Urû'baenu''' Po powrocie Eragon wyjawił wodzom sprzymierzonych armii prawdę o sercach smoków. Rozmawiał też z królową Islanzadi, króra z elfami dołączyła do oblężenia. Wszyscy razem ułożyli tez paln bitwy. W nocy Shruikan przeleciał nad obozem wzbudzając wielką panikę. Nad ranem widmowa saphira wraz z armią ruszyli do ataku. Tymczasem prawdziwa smoczyca z Eragonem, Aryą,Elvą i elfickimi magami wdarła się do cytadeli, gdzie król uwięził czarowników. Po dotarciu do sali tronowej Galbatorix od razu odebrał im wiarę w zwycięstwo. Wyjawił, że odnalazł imię Pradawnej Mowy, dzięki czemu miał władzę nad zaklęciami i przysięgami. Kazał też Eragonowi walczyć z Murtaghiem. Pojedynek Eragon wygrał, lecz nie poprawiło to ich położenia. Tymczasem oblężenie szło ciężko, ponieważ dowództwo nad armią Imerium objął lord Barst, któremu król powierzył jedno Eldunari. Zabił on królową elfów i wielu innych walczących. Dopiero Roron, przy pomocy przedstawicieli wszystkich ras oraz krasnoludzkich katapult zdołał go zabić. Gdy Eragon zrozumiał, że przegrał, postanowił, że da Galbatorixowi zrozumieć, ile zła i bólu spowodował od chwili swoich narodzin. Była to próba komunikacji, a nie czar, dzięki czemu król nie mógł użyć imienia magii. Smoki przekształciły zaklęcie, co ostatecznie zabiło tyrana. W międzyczasie Saphira, Cierń i Arya przy użyciu Dauthdaert zabili Shruikana. Śmierć Galbatorixa uwolniła ogromną ilość energii, co rozsadziło cytadelę od środka. Sprzymierzeńcy uciekli w ostatniej chwili, uwalniając Nasuadę. Przynależność i pełnione funkcje de:Eragon en:Eragon es:Eragon (personaje) fi:Eragon fr:Eragon it:Eragon Bromsson nl:Eragon Schimmendoder no:Eragon Shadeslayer ru:Эрагон Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Smoczy jeźdźcy Kategoria:Vardeni Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Carvahall Kategoria:Cieniobójcy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie